


Book covers for "Blank Space"

by Linorien



Series: Lin's Book Covers for Friends [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: book covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Sun wrote a story where James Bond was an author. I designed the covers for those books.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blank Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254238) by [sunaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted). 



> Cheers to Sun for being wonderful and allowing me to do this!!  
> open images in new tab for higher quality

**It's Never Paris**

During every training lesson, there would always be someone that piped up and said that Paris was the obvious destination of the mission and their instructor - that old goose who still thought they were fighting in the Cold War - would sigh and warn them “It’s never Paris”. As the bullets rained on him and he sped up along the Seine, Richard would have happily flipped the man off and told him that sometimes the answer really was Paris.

  
**Twice Dead in Moscow**

Doe, Richard. MIA in Moscow, 1998. Richard couldn’t help finding it hilarious as he drank vodka in the same bar he had supposedly lost his life to a bullet aimed at his liver, five years prior: they should have known he wasn’t so easy to kill. The blini covered in caviar melted on his tongue, an hymn to live on his tastebuds - it was so good being back to work.

  
**An Austrian Conspiracy**

The sun shone upon the snowy mountains, bright and blinding. It used to be a good memory - now, Richard could only see blood on the earth.

  
**Tokyo is Forever**

“Did you ever fall in love?” Li Xiu inquired and in that moment, as he looked down at the glittering lights of the city, Richard would have given a positive answer: Shanghai at night was beautiful, everything seemed possible as they ate sushi on the roof of a skyscraper, the humid air clinging to them. But he looked at her, saw the hope in her eyes and he shook his head, offering her one of his trademark grins - cruel, charming, discouraging. His heart weren’t hers to take.

  
**Murder amidst the Dunes**

Richard was used to seeing bodies - to seeing corpses. Some people, he had put in their coffins and nailed them shut with his bullets; others, he had gathered from the earth and cried over as he brought their spoils home; even more he had abandoned in their sudden burial sites. Amidst the dunes, he left more than a body - he left his heart. Vengeance occupied its place, filling to the brim the emptiness left behind. And he wouldn’t stop - he would never stop.

  
**Terror in the Amazon**

Helen brought a finger to her lips, eyes rolled skyward as if it would help her to better focus on the cacophony of soft noises surrounding them "You're not a predator here" - never had he felt as small as he did immersed in the vibrant green of the amazonian forest, turned prey by the sheer wilderness surrounding them.

  
**The South-American Triangle**

Anyone working in espionage soon learnt that literally everything could be dealt: human bodies, drugs, weapons, exotic animals, organs.. if a price could be given to it, no matter how high, then it could be sold. But Richard had never dipped his feet in such darkness, his widened eyes out of place in the biggest black market of the world - Disneyland for the rich and amoral, thriving under the benevolent eyes of the corrupted authorities.

  
**Lost in Istanbul**

What was the good of a feat of resurrection if the only things he came back to appreciate were the burning of the alcohol in his throat and the sunlight sizzling on his skin? Richard had asked himself that question plenty of times while in Instabul, slamming one shot after the other - bleary eyes staring at the flickering of an old TV. But as he stared into the greenest eyes he had ever seen, surround by centuries upon centuries of beauty nailed to the walls of the art gallery, Richard found an answer to his question: he had been waiting for the spark blistering the young genius' fingers, his razor sharp smile a challenge to raise from the grave he had been drinking himself to.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped and I made 'special edition box set' covers

   

   


End file.
